This system stores a queue of awaiting players and groups players together via an internet server for purposes of tournament game play. However, once play ensures the internet server retains only remote player address and sport information and designates one player's computer within the group at a remote site to function as the server and the other players as clients. This results in remote tournament play devoid of a single internet server having to store information about each game of a particular sport in progress that can result in cycle time delays and player disconnects due to internet server capacity issues.
It is desirable to remotely communicate actual player performance location, whereby more sophisticated analysis and prediction possibilities are realizable via computer technology and state-of-the-art display techniques. Further, it is also desirable to use such performance information in an expanded capacity to provide interactive competitive play among numerous players in locations remote from each other.